Come With Me
by Luciana-pv
Summary: Ataques tem acontecido com muita frequencia a meio-sangues,sem deixarem marcas,apenas corpos ,na cena do crime,Rachel fez uma nova profecia ,uma meio sangue sera capaz de cumpri-la?
1. Chapter 1

...

Prólogo

Ares me puxou novamente, com mais força. Senti meu braço queimar com a fúria do em protesto , tentei escapar e andar sozinha ,mas ele estava como sempre ,me dominando.

–Venha-Rosnou ele.

Encarei o menino que gemia no chão. Seu rosto estava contraído de dor e o corte em seu tórax sangrava ainda mais.

Não podia deixá-lo assim, por que mesmo sabendo o que ele era,para mim,Tiago Sirius Potter, bruxo ou não,havia se transformado em meu namorado.

–NÃO-Rugi.

Os olhos de Ares pegaram fogo ,no momento não pensei que ele era meu pai e que eu estava o traindo ,protegendo meu inimigo .Eu, pela primeira vez, pensei em mim.

E ataquei.

...

**O Inicio- Nova York**

**Narradora- Norah Campbell**

Sorri

Parecia engraçado o que ela dizia, mas seus olhos estavam sérios.

Eu tinha 12 anos

–Seu pai queria que você fosse para lá... Acampamento meio sangue.

–Meu pai?

Estranho ela nunca me falava dele, por que agora estávamos conversando sobre isso?

–Um olimpiano, não me pergunte, não sei qual é!

**...**

Quíron se inclinou e citou:

–Salve Norah Campbell, filha de Ares ,o deus da guerra!

O chalé de Ares rugiu animado,a fogueira subiu muito alto e as chamas refletiam nos olhos de cada um ali ,foi uma cena tão bonita ,uma daquelas que nunca iriam sair da mina cabeça.

**Narrador – Tiago S. Potter-A toca**

Meu pai olhava havia muito tempo, para o jornal, incrédulo. Estava branco,quase verde.

–O que houve Harry ?-Perguntou Tio Rony.

–Kingsley Shacklebolt- Disse ele –Morto.

O silêncio preencheu a sala, ninguém se movia, todos paralisados de horror pela notícia.

–NÃO!-Exclamou mamãe se agarrando com força ao meu braço.

–Como?-Perguntou vovô Weasley,depois de um tempo.

–Na sua casa, o mais estranho é que a porta estava arrombada, aqui diz que não há indícios de magia!-Disse meu pai- Quem o matou usou armas trouxas.

Aquilo não fazia sentido algum para as pessoas da sala ,todos reunidos ,chorando silenciosamente pela morte do bruxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Norah**

Despedidas eram bem difíceis para mim

Mas de qualquer forma não era uma despedida do tipo ''pra sempre'' ,era mais um: até logo, fico te esperando,tente não morrer enquanto está por lá.

Sofia Taylor ,filha de Afrodite, chorava silenciosamente ao meu lado na van do acampamento,enquanto eu tentava convencé-la de aquilo tudo não era um enterro ,eu sou ia para Londres,ficaria lá por uns meses e se tudo desse certo,ia me infiltrar no grupo de uns semideuses metidos a seres mágicos,isso tudo sem que desconfiassem de nada.

Clarisse de la Rue-minha meia irmã, por outro lado ,me olhava como se quisesse me matar.

A missão era para ser dela ,mas como tinha 18 anos e não era conhecida por seu carísma inigualável...er,vou para o abate.

–Chegamos -Anunciou Argos ,estacionando a van em frente ao aeroporto.

Descemos eu ,Clarisse e Sofia sem nenhuma animação.

Antes de sair ,sorri agradecida para Argos ,ele ,em retribuição ,me lançou um olhar penalizado.

_Começamos bem_,pensei.

Na hora do embarque ,fiz de tudo para não fraquejar : eu podia morrer ,eu podia ficar longe de quem amo ,mas eu não iria desistir dessa missão!

Dei uma abraço longo em Sofia ,que a toda hora passava a mão nos olhos que haviam ficado vermelhos,borrando sua maquiagem perfeita .

–É só mais uma missão ,ta bom?-Tranquilizei-a.

–Oh ,eu sou muito idiota mesmo,sendo consolada por quem deveria consolar !-Exclamou

Eu lhe dei um sorriso fraco e depois encarei Clarisse ,que fungou irritada:

–Olha só,não estraga tudo não ,tá bem?Demorei muito para conquistar a fama do chalé de Ares para vir uma garota chorona estragar tudo ,certo?Está me ouvindo?

Eu apenas assenti.

–Você tem o dom de piorar as coisas para o meu lado-Murmurei.

–Otimo!Está pronta ?-Disse Sofia ,olhando com impaciência para nós como se dissesse: Andem coisas!Se abraçem logo!

E foi bem assim que eu embarquei,olhando para trás uma vez ,vendo Sofia chorar e Clarisse me olhar irritada e triste

_Péssimo começo_

Horas depois estava desembarcando do avião,peguei minha pequena mala e sai sinalizando para um táxi que passava ,foi ai que eu começei a sentir a diferença:Em Nova York os táxis vagos eram muito dificeis de se encontrar ,principalmente de primeira ,o céu escuro ,as ruas úmidas que eu via pela janela não eram tipicos do verão!

Cheguei na pensão um tempo depois ,paguei o motorista e desci minhas malas.

Era um prédio alto ,cheio de janelas grandes e uma pequena porta bem delicadinha ,onde eu bati menos as pensões eram parecidas com a de NY ,seria ali que eu me sentiria em casa ,talvez.

...

**Tiago S**

Meu pai me olhou sério

A última vez que ele tinha me olhado daquela maneira alguém importante havia morrido

–A situação tem piorado nos últimos meses desde que Stanley assumiu, depois da morte de Kim, as pessoas já começam a especular, cada história mirabolante que aparece... -Disse ele. Ajeitei-me no sofá e o encarei

–E qual delas é verdadeira?-Perguntei.

–Não sei, não sabemos, mas falar que Voldemort voltou e está usando meios trouxas de conseguir o que quer é tão insano como dizer...

–Pai, se não for ele quem mais seria?

–Eu tenho minhas suspeitas, mas o senhor Weasley me aconselhou a ficar em silêncio, além disso não sei quem acreditaria em mim.

...

No dia seguinte...

Bem o dia seguinte foi um choque, primeiro acordei com meu pai ,Harry Potter, me balançando bruscamente.

–Leia, LEIA ISSO- disse ele.

Eu ainda estava com os olhos embaçados, pisquei varias vezes tentando focalizar algo,tateei embaixo de minha cama atrás dos meus ó pai esperava impaciente.

**O profeta diário**

**Por Rita**

_Declaração do ministério sobre recentes ataques a bruxos de bem tem sido motivos de brincadeiras entre o mundo mágico, a afirmação de que há outra raça de humanos que tem dons fora do comum, fez com que a credibilidade desse órgão tão importante caísse consideravelmente,recém nomeado ,o minístro Stanley afirma que a existência desse "outro mundo" já era esperada (cont pg.4)_

–Outro mundo ,que história é essa?-Perguntei,confuso

–Não sei, é isso que vamos descobrir, ande ,nós vamos ao ministério- Disse ele


End file.
